The Princess and her Heroic Sweetheart
by doodadbug
Summary: When Danny Rand has to go to Kuhn Luhn to except new responsibility's, he will end up having to take the crown early due to mysterious circumstances! With a suspicious mentor, friends afraid to lose him forever, and his sisters ghost back to haunt him, he will need to posses true courage, friendship, and the willingness to believe the impossible! Does have some Nova romance. :D
1. Prologue

The Princess

And her

Heroic Sweetheart.

By: Doodadbug

Dedicated to:

Sam Alexander

May we never be apart in my hopes and dreams.

Prologue

~The Beginning~

Hi, my name is Mira Rand and this is my story.

Now then, my story begins with a Fire...

"Sis? Mira are you there?" I blinked again trying to make sense of my surroundings. "Danny?" I called out nervously. "Yes, I'm over here!" "Are you okay?" I asked quickly not sure if even I was at the moment. "Yeah I'm okay but moms not moving and she keeps mumbling something about "bomb"?" "Oh no" I said thinking quickly; "She must mean a bomb was the thing that started the fire! But that doesn't matter right now we've got to get out of here!" "What about mom" he asks nervously, "She's too heavy to lift and I can't get her to wake up!" "Um….." I say nervously watching the fire spread. "We'll have to drag her between us Danny, do you know if any of the ceilings have collapsed in any of the other rooms?" "Yes" he replied. "The foyer is covered in rubble, but if we go through the kitchen we can go out the back." "Good" I said trying to see through the smoke. "I'm going to try too get our emergency box but I will meet you outside as soon as I can okay?" "No- he said -it's to dangerous!" "Ill be fine-" I said -the fire hasn't reached that room yet and ill be quick." "But'!" "No buts!" I replied firmly. "Just take mom and get out of here!" "Okay- he said hesitantly, -but don't leave me to explain why you went back in to mom. You may be my little sister but that doesn't mean I'm going to take your blame!" "Fine just go!" I said not very enthusiastic about my task but still willing.

Our emergency box held our most prized possessions and our family photos. Mom said that in case anything like this ever happened, to take it with us in an emergency. This definitely qualifies I thought running through the house avoiding fire and flaming timber as the house slowly collapsed. Finally when I reached our family den I halted, turning stiff with fear! In front of me was… something scary! It is hard to describe with the flames all around me but it was standing over an end table looking at a picture of my father and his adviser the sensei. Suddenly he put his nose in the air and inhaled deeply through his nostrils he revealed a toothy smile and turned towards me. I gasped slightly as I saw more of his kind behind him {a dozen at least} Like soldiers waiting for command. "Hello little Princess." He said his voice slithering past his fire red tongue. "I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Outside the house Danny watched a couple hours later as the firemen finished putting out the flames while an officer is telling him that his mother died on the way to the hospital due to smoke inhalation, and that there was no sign of his sister and she is assumed dead from the fire. The monks in Khun Luhn were going to keep him as foster parents {of course the social services lady didn't know that but he did.} As he watched the flames die down he wondered where under the rubble his sister was and how much of her was left from the flames. His tears had dried earlier, but fresh ones streamed down his face as he realized that the two people he had loved were gone forever.


	2. Chapter 1 The School Paper

Chapter 1

~The School Paper~

"Danny?" "Hmm…." 'DANNY!" "Huh!?' "Oh." "What is it Peter?' "We have this homework assignment?" "History of a modern appliance?" "Are you okay?" "You seem a little out of it today." "Yes I'm quite fine, just thinking about something I haven't thought about in a long time." I said shaking my head to clear it. "You sure?" Peter said with concern as I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "I'm fine man. The thoughts of a lifetime ago cloud the present mind." "Okay…. Anyway we have to chose an appliance for our paper, got any good ideas?" "What about the telescope? For it lets us see a star a millennium away in the blink of an eye." He blinked. "Sure the advancements of the telescope have excelled rapidly through the generations and aren't as boring as something like a toaster." I sighed as he began to look for a book on the subject. But I was not as okay as I said I was, that memory was one of the few I had left of my family, and depressing as it was I cherished every second of it. "What do you think? 'The Telescopes of America' or 'The Evolution of the Telescope?" "We need only one so how about the bigger one? It will probably have more information on the subject." Peter nods. "Your probably right, with that much info the paper will practically write itself!" And with that we both left to meet the others outside. "How long does it take to look for one book?" Ava said. "We had to pick a topic before we could pick a book!" Peter snapped. "Sweet christmas! You're uptight today." Luke exclaimed. "It's probably because we picked the computer before he did!" Sam said smugly. "Will you guys quit it! We have to report to the Hellicarrier for training!" Ava said exasperated. "What a surprise! The kitty wants to train!" Sam said. "Why I'm gonna!" "Stop it both of you! We already have enough punishment from the last session for showing up late. We do not need any more conflict!" I said. They starred at me stunned. "What's up with you?" Sam said. "You're normally so calm Danny, what gives man?" Said Luke. "He's been acting weird all day." Peter remarked. "I'm fine!" I lied. "You said you were thinking about something a long time ago?" Peter said nudging me. "A mistake." I said defeated. "Can you fix it?" Ava said gently. "No." I said quietly. "Course ya' can! Your sensei Fist! Master of martial arts and fortune cookies!" Peter said spreading his hands and smiling. I grinned. "Well fix it faster cause Fury will blow an eye-patch if were late!" Sam said impatiently. "Finally! Someone with- HEY! That's what I said!" Ava said furiously. "No." Sam said grinning. "Really?" "You are so getting your butt kicked light bulb!" "Gonna have to catch me first litter box!" He said running and laughing all the way! "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Ava said taking off after him. "Man, those two will just make Fury madder! We better stop them before they start something." Luke said worriedly. "No kidding!" Peter said with a sigh. "Come on." And with that we ran after them, but not without me being relieved that they didn't make me keep talking, I might've not been able to keep my secret from them. And then they would know that it was all my fault.


	3. Christmas Card

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALLLL!**

**I JUST WANNA APOLIGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS BUT WOULD LIKE TO LET MY VERY AWESOME READERS KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN BUSY ALL SEASON BUT WILL PUBLISH A HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE CHAPTER AFTER CHRISTMAS AND MAYBE AFTER NEW YEARS AT THE SEMI LATEST**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT MY NEW YEAR RESOLUTION FOR THIS YEAR IS FOR AT LEAST 2 OR 3 GIANT CHAPTERS A MONTH, NOT COUNTING SMALL ONES, I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY AND APPRECIATE YOUR PATIENTCE **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A CRAZY AWESOME KICK BUTT SUPER HERO SIZED HOLIDAY!**


	4. SPOILERS AND IDEAS TO SUBMIT FOR STORY

**Hello! Merry Christmas to all of you guys!**

**This is a note to you about mini crossovers that will occur in the near future.**

**There will be some cute drama intersecting with Hulk and The Agents of S.M.A.S.H.**

**There will be some kick butt worthy awesomeness intertwining with The Avengers**

**READERS BEWARE! ANYTHING READ FROM THIS POINT FORWARD WILL COUNT AS SPOILERS AND IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART**

**-Danny's sisters full name is Mira Shadow Rand, Her superhero name in the future will be up for vote by you in the comments out of the following,**

**1. Shadow**

** cool animal name you can think of **

** accepted for names including: 'fang' 'sword' 'shadow' 'blaze' 'river' 'pool' 'gem' and 'star'.**

**...The rumors about a romance between Sam Alexander ~squeee!~ and Mira are true!**

**And may include him saving her life before she actually likes him!**

**suggestions for romantic ideas, quips, pranks, and any little tidbits you wish to include, add to the comments and i will try my best to include them into the story at one point or another.**

**please remember dear readers that this is your story as much as it is mine! any fantasy's and/or special moments you wish to add, or even new people! maybe with romances of their own! i would be happy and honored to and your very special and personal ideas to make this a one of a kind fanfiction family story!**

**Have a special, and very merry christmas and a happy holiday! **

**And please if you are looking for some more fun and romantic story's please consider Mimmy14's 2 very unique story's with crossovers!**


End file.
